Festival Village1
The Chosen Maiden The stairs leading to the shrine If you chose Mokou... I arrived at the steps of the Hakurei shrine with the three girls. The bustling noises of the festival can already be heard from the bottom of the steps. As we made our way beyond the stairs towards the top of the shrine, Mokou suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs. Anon- Uh.. Before I was able to get anything close to a response.. Mokou- Just follow me on this ok? I looked back in vain at the other two that were with us, but they were of no help what so ever. All Keine did was look at us and smiled politely and Akyu was enamored with the bustling activity around her. We finally stopped by the time we reach the end of the steps. I however was in a pitiful shape when we had reached there, barely catching my breath. She seemed fine and was looking for someone in particular. Anon - Are you searching for someone? Who could she be looking for if she doesn't know anyone? Mokou- Yes, if you see a girl with long ebony hair wearing a pink shirt and she is a with a woman with silver hair, let me know.. I have something that would.. interest her. She laughed a maniacal laugh, one you don't normally see in girls.. Not soon afterward, I managed to catch a glimpse of a group of people who were fitting her description. Among those four were a girl with rabbit ears I recalled seeing earlier.. I can't seem to bring myself to recall her name. Anon- Is that them over there? I point in that direction. Mokou grins. Mokou- That's them alright... lets go. I wonder if its just me but I sense a murderous spirit within her. Mokou- Oi! Kaguya! That girl turned around with a look of surprise on her face as she saw me holding her arm. I guess this must be that girl Mokou was talking about. Kaguya- Mokou? Kaguya Mokou- Why... hello there Kaguya-chan, I did not expect you here today.. Kaguya.. that's her name right? She regained her composure and smiled back. Kaguya- Of course, why would I miss the wondrous Harvest Festival? Oh and is that your date? I waved back at her and nodded. Mokou- You don't think I have time to find a suitor between killing you and such? Such nonsense. This goes on for a while... I pay no heed to it and saw that nurse from earlier.. Anon- Dr.Yagokoro wasn't it? Eirin- Oh, is that you Anon? I did not expect such a expedited recovery.. She seems a bit surprised. Anon- It's me. And I wouldn't be here without your salve. Eirin- It's the least I can do since you were my test subject after all, and you can just call me Eirin. She smiles slightly and talks to that rabbit girl.. Eirin- Reisen if you will please.. Reisen- Yes master. She turns to me and hands me a small bottle of the salve from earlier. I took this time as well to get acquainted with her. Anon- You're Reisen right? Thanks for taking care of me, I haven't got the chance thank you yet. She nodded. Reisen- It's a pleasure meeting you. And you're quite welcomed. She seems to blush a bit and bowed slightly. It was getting good until those two mentioned my name in their squabble. The princess like one, who may be Kaguya was staring at me.. Kaguya- Oh? You must be that human who arrived earlier at Eientei today. The one that saved all those children? I just nodded in silence. Kaguya seemed to have forgotten something judging from the look on her face. Kaguya Kaguya- Oh. A thousand apologies, how brash of me to have not present myself before others.. I seem to have forgotten my bearings.. I am Kaguya Houraisan, a princess from the lunar capital of the moon. What is your name sir? Wait.. there's a city on the moon? What? Oh she's talking to me again.. Anon- Anon, Anon anonymous. Kaguya-A pleasure meeting your acquaintance Anon. Kaguya did a curtsy, which I was kind of taken back. You rarely see that kind of mannerism anymore in the modern world. Anon- The feeling's mutual. A wry smile came across her face, as if she was conjuring something up. Kaguya- I have a proposal Anon.. A person of such prestige should not be associated with such a mongrel as her, would you consider being my escort for tonight? I'm sorry Kaguya, it wouldn't be nice to do something like that.. Anon- A tempting offer but I must decline your proposal. It'd be disrespectful to abandon someone that I have came with. I looked at Mokou for her confirmation. For a second, I swore I could have seen her blush... Mokou- You're damn right you are. C'mon the others are waiting for us now. And with that said, she dragged me away from them. I couldn't do much wave back at them with a disappointed princess staring at us. We traveled for a bit, but before reaching the others, Mokou came to a halt. Anon- Hey Mokou, what did we stop for.. they're right over there. She turned away from me. Mokou- I guess a thank you is in order for earlier.. Anon- Ah.. no problem. She turns back to me but angry. Mokou- Because if you didn't I would have enjoyed recreating those burns again! Got it? I meekly nodded, maybe this was a bad idea after all being with her, but it is fun in a way. Mokou- Alright, this discussion between us? It never happened. C'mon, lets not keep those other two waiting. I keep being dragged around like this.. is this alright being around such an energetic girl.. I would guess so since I am here with her. We finally caught up with them before heading to the depths of the crowd. Anon- Hey. Slow down will you? Keine- I apologize I got a bit carried away. So did you two enjoyed yourselves? Mokou stayed silent and me as well. Keine seemed a bit confused but that was quickly dissolved when they caught eye of a game stand. If you went with Keine.. I arrived at the steps of the Hakurei shrine with the three girls. The bustling noises of the festival can already be heard from the bottom of the steps. The other two girls, Mokou and Akyu were already at the top of stairs, while Keine and I were taking our time getting there. Festival Village Minigame